Christmas Snooping
by rw4life
Summary: A gift for my secret santa. First LIZWIN, so don't hate me!


SORRY SORRY! BUT I GOT IT UP!! ITS NOT GOOD BUT ITS UP!! FIRST LIZWIN, DONT HATE! FOR YOU, MY DN SECRET SANTA, **somerdaye**!

* * *

This afternoon, the two middle children of the Venturi-McDonald household took advantage of the absence of their parents and decided to look for their Christmas presents. Snooping was fun.

"Have you checked under their beds?"

"Of _course _Edwin, that's the first place I thought of checking…" Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes at his foolishness. Edwin ignored her tone of voice, and got up from his crouching position. He slumped his shoulders in defeat, "well then," he decided, "I give up." Lizzie followed his example and lifted herself up from the floor as well. She brushed the dust from her sweater and spoke, "Do you think that maybe they planned on waiting for Boxing Day again?"

A look of fear quickly found its way onto Edwin's face. _They wouldn't, they couldn't! _It was an awful idea last time, would they make the same mistake again? Lizzie made a decision before he had a chance," No, they wouldn't do that. Nobody's leaving home this time." Edwin sighed in relief; thank god Lizzie was always so logical. One of the many things he admired her for…

Edwin decided it was time to settle down in the living room, sneaking around got quite tiring. As if Lizzie knew exactly what he was thinking, she too walked into the living room and got comfortable on the couch next to him. After a few soundless minutes, Edwin decided to stop being lazy and reach for the remote.

" Casey's room" Lizzie whispered to herself. Edwin turned and noted a sudden dazzling smile on the young McDonald. He couldn't help but grin a little himself. She got up quickly and Edwin followed. Somehow, Lizzie knew exactly where to look and upon opening Casey's closet, found a pile of presents that Nora had left in her care. Lizzie smiled once again at Edwin, and Edwin felt a light bubbly feeling occupy his stomach. She was beautiful. Nobody could deny it, especially not him.

He snapped himself out of it and picked up the smallest and most obvious present. It was a thin file, no wrapping paper or bow. It was simply addressed "to the family." Lizzie looked on. He hesitated and glanced at her eager face. She smiled and Edwin felt sudden warmth overcome him. Would he ever tell her?

He quickly opened the file. It was a sonogram. And there it was. IT, the baby, the demon, the awful creature that would ruin everything. IT was a girl. IT now had a dimension to it, and he couldn't ignore ITs existence any longer. He couldn't like Lizzie. Not with IT around. It was over. He'd never tell her, he couldn't. This_ thing _now bound them together…as family. The mere thought made him shudder. Lizzie remained perfectly oblivious. It's not like she knew. It's not like she'd ever know…

Lizzie peeked over Edwin's shoulder. So the IT was a SHE. That didn't change anything. The resentment she felt for this unborn child was still the same. How awful was that? She hated something, rather some_one_ who wasn't even born yet. She was being completely unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. This would be a real FAMILY now. Her mom and George kept saying that…reinforcing the fact that they weren't a family before, that it would've been acceptable to like your stepbrother before. But now she had to stop. She couldn't feel like this anymore, and that hurt. She didn't want it to stop. She liked liking Edwin. She forced a smile on her face and pretended to rummage through the leftover presents. Not that those mattered anymore, she had gotten her equivalent to a lump of coal. Even worse actually. She opened another present and didn't pay attention to its contents. It didn't matter anymore…

The phone rang. Edwin snapped out of his stupor and ran downstairs. He picked up the phone…

The Davis' had taken the two preteens to the hospital. They ran to the receptionist and were pointed to room 511. They ran down the hallway. It was hard for the two to grasp the details…_Nora, George, hospital, Casey, broken, Marti, ambulance. Derek…critical condition_…

George and Casey sat in two gurneys side by side. They were holding hands anxiously. Marti lay sleeping in another one further down. A stream of incoherent questions came from the two now entering the room. Silent tears were streaming down Casey's face.

The car had been struck on the right side, the passenger side. Derek and Nora were hit instantly. Casey only had a broken arm, and though George received a slight concussion, he was recovering well. Marti cut her lip on her seatbelt, but was otherwise ok. Derek and Nora…

---

The McDonald-Venturi's entered their home in a sad silence. Nora clung onto George as she sobbed hysterically. The two adults retreated to their basement bedroom. Edwin went into his room and shut the door. Was it so wrong to be happy at the death of his unborn sibling?

* * *

**AN/ URGH! I'm sorry somerdaye, this is my first Lizwin so it SUCKS. And I'm not good at angst, so that also sucks…I couldn't finish it, so I hope the ending is ok. I'll make it up to you... I'll try to have another fic for you in time for new years…or at least Valentines Day, lol. SORRY AGAIN! :(**


End file.
